La añoranza del sol
by darthmocy
Summary: Kaname kuran queda devastado tras la muerte de zero, la culpa y el remordimiento por no haber estado junto a el lo estan matando,podra superar la perdida  o ...
1. Chapter 1

_**LA AÑORANZA DE SOL**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**Capitulo 1**

**ARRANCARME LA VIDA**

**Para que quiero el mundo**

**Si me condenas a enfrentarlo solo**

Pero él Kuran Kaname solo quería tomar a Yue en brazos e irse a su recamara, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar la perdida de Zero, en su mente se habían grabado a fuego cada una de las palabras de Cross, **No lo mereces, no mereces su amor****, **por su culpa Zero había muerto.

Su destino y castigo era la soledad sin Zero, pero dedicara su vida eterna a cuidar de Yue, su pequeña luna ….. su chibi Zero corriendo por toda la mansión tal y como lo soñaron alguna vez …..

Sin más tomo a Yue en sus brazos y emprendió el camino a su habitación, deseaba tanto estar solo en esos momentos pero …..

Ichijou-sama – anuncio el mayordomo de Kaname – lo buscan en la entrada, el matrimonio Cullen –

Gracias – respondió Takuma y miro fijamente a Kaname –

Están en su casa Takuma me retiro Yue necesita dormir pero el Sr. Fa y su esposa los apoyaran en lo que necesiten

Espera no te puedes ir – dijo Kain y Kaname solo lo observo –

Yo no creo que ….. – Kaname no termino de responder porque todos se concentraron en las visitas que los rodearon, alcanzo a ver un hombre alto de cabello rubio y una mujer de cabello color miel , Kaname dio un par de pasos más pero

Kaname espera quiero presentarte a alguien – Kaname se detuvo y acaricio a Yue que estaba algo inquieto – el es mi jefe el DR. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme – quien se acerco a ellos – y el es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y mi Rey Kuran Kaname

Mucho gusto Takuma habla mucho de usted – expreso Carlisle haciendo una reverencia y luego estirando al mano para el saludo –

En serio – Kaname miro a Takuma había dicho mejor amigo su corazón brinco de alegría – es un placer conocerlos Dr. Cullen , Sra. Cullen

Es un honor – dijo Esme - se parece tanto a usted - dijo y sin esperar respuesta volteo a donde estaban los nobles

Perdón – pregunto Kaname algo confundido -

Kain, Aido, rima Siren y Shiki que venía al final, se acercaron a donde estaba Kaname, Shiki traía algo cargando y Yue se ponía más inquieto a cada momento, Kaname se sentía incomodo que era esa aura, era otro vampiro pero cuando iba a preguntar

Kuran-sama le presento a Taiyo el gemelo de Yue – dijo sin más Esme tomando al bebe de brazos de Shiki y entregándoselo para que lo tomara con su brazo libre -

Kaname dio dos pasos hacia atrás aunque su rostro permanecía sereno, como que gemelo de Yue, eso no estaba pasando o si, Zero había tenido gemelos y porque hasta ahora se enteraba, era verdad o solo era otra ilusión de su cerebro.

Es verdad Kaname – dijo Kain –

Si Kuran-sama – hablo por fin Carlisle – el día que nació Yue fueron gemelos, pero Zero no se entero estaba inconsciente y se decidió no decirle nada, fue demasiado duro para el dejar a Yue , lamentablemente Taiyo nació muy débil pensamos que no sobreviviría –afirmo Carlisle – así que estuvo en la clínica todo este tiempo

Pero …. – Kaname quería mas información –

Los ultrasonidos no revelaban nada ya que Yue protegía a Taiyo así que solo aparecía una solo figura y sus latidos son tan sincronizados que no se distinguía el uno del otro, la última semana ha estado muy inquieto así que pensamos que lo mejor era que los gemelos estuvieran con usted y juntos, espero no sea un inconveniente para usted

No lo es por supuesto – dijo Kaname sin mostrar su sorpresa aunque Esme si lo noto en sus ojos – solo que no esperaba algo así

Aido se acerco y tomo a Yue en sus brazos adoraba a ese pequeño ángel y volver a cargarlo le daba una hermosa sensación de paz, Shiki se acerco y empezó también a jugar con el pequeño mientras Kaname observaba al pequeño Taiyo era una copia suya así como Yue lo era de Zero, Zero le había dicho que le gustaría que se pareciera él , ese mínimo recuerdo le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho pero también sabia que debía controlarse y con su mano acaricio el rostro del bebe pasando uno de sus dedos por la pequeña boca, Kaname sabía por instinto lo que el bebe necesitaba y sin más dejo que el bebe lo mordiera, su mordida fue de urgencia.

Los ojos de todos se volvieron carmesí en un instante el olor de la sangre de Kaname llamaba a todos incluso los ojos de Carlisle y Esme cambiaron de color y sus instintos se despertaron, a la mente de Kaname llego un recuerdo

FLASH BACK

**Para que quiero sueños si no habrá con quien soñar**

Zero regresaba de una misión y había sido herido nada de gravedad pero había pedido mucha sangre y Kaname lo espera cerca del establo

Zero

Kaname que haces aquí hay mucho sol – dijo Zero tratando de no mostrar su malestar –

Te esperaba ven – dijo y extendió su mano – vamos debes …. – peor no termino porque a Zero ya no los sostuvieron las piernas y cayó pesadamente al piso –

Estoy bien solo un poco cansado – trato de sonar seguro , no quería mostrar debilidad ante Kaname , quería que Kaname estuviera orgulloso de él así como él lo estaba –

Zero – en un segundo Kaname esta de rodillas junto a él abrazándolo tiernamente para ayudarlo a llegar a la parte trasera del establo – estoy tan orgulloso de ti yo te amo tanto y por eso ….. quiero que siempre estés bien , bebe

Kaname – eran tan compatibles que parece que se leían la mente - yo también te amo gracias por cuidar de mi

Siempre petite siempre – fue su respuesta –

Zero clavo sus colmillos con poca delicadeza estaba muy hambriento y adolorido pero a Kaname no le importo, Zero era su prioridad su razón de vivir y por el daría todo, su vida su alma misma

Lo siento - dijo Zero cuando acabo de beber –

No te disculpes petite – y lo beso apasionadamente – te amo

Y yo a ti Kaname

FIN DE FLASH BACK

**Arráncame la vida, mi amor es preferible  
a tener que vivirla sin la dicha de tu amor.**

El recuerdo hizo que el corazón de Kaname doliera, por kami-sama dolía tanto, la actitud del pequeño Taiyo era muy parecida a la de Zero, su Zero tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar y no podía hacerlo, el bebe estaba muy hambriento y tomo bastante.

Vaya que estaba hambriento – dijo Takuma sacando a Kaname de sus recuerdos – tiene su mismo carácter

Si es verdad – confirmo Kain –

Ahora entiendo lo que decían – comento Esme – del mal carácter – y sonrió – Kuran –sama se encuentra bien

Si Sra. Cullen pero solo dígame Kaname por favor

De acuerdo siempre y cuando usted me diga Esme – Kaname voltio a ver a Carlisle y este asintió –

Muy bien Esme y gracias por preguntar

Esme era muy perceptiva noto que Kaname no demostró su sorpresa al presentarle a Taiyo, ni demostró el dolor de la mordida del pequeño, guardaba sus sentimientos y eso era algo que no entendía muy bien porque lo hacía, su rostro era tan hermoso incluso más que el de todos los vulturi juntos, incluso más que su hija Rosalie, pero había algo en el, algo que la hacía querer cuidarlo. Sentía la tristeza que demostraron por un momento sus ojos color vino y aunque estuviera mal pensarlo le daba un poco de lastima.

Yue empezó a reclamar la atención de Kaname porque empezó a llorar y Aido y Shiki se acercaron, Kaname lo tomo con el otro brazo y observo a amos bebes, Yue era una copia de su Zero pero con su carácter era bastante tranquilo y Taiyo en cambio se aprecia a él pero pudo notar que era bastante como decirlo directo igual que Zero.

A Kaname le dolía el solo hecho de pensar en el nombre de su amado Zero y quería, simplemente quería estar solo en ese momento.

Todo en su vida había dado un giro de 360°, primero se daba cuenta de la traición de la gente en al que pensó que podía tener un poco de confianza, luego el sentir la muerte, la ausencia de su Zero, la llegada de Yue y ahora la llegada de Taiyo, por kami-sama se sentía mareado

**Arráncame la vida, porque será imposible,  
vivirla soportando este tremendo dolor.  
**

Todos observaban la escena y sabían que algo no andaba bien con Kaname pero debían o no preguntar y como siempre fue Aido el que se animo

Kaname –sama se encuentra bien

Si Aido - dijo con una ligera pero muy ligera sonrisa –

Kaname mi niño tiene una llamada – anuncio la Sra. Fa –

Gracias podría encargarles un momento no tardare – pidió Kaname a lo que todos asintieron, era buen pretexto para alejarse no se sentía bien y eso no era normal –

Ha mi niño – dijo la Sra. Fa en un suspiro una vez que Kaname desapareció de su vista – casi no ha dormido ni comido desde que regreso después de destruir la mansión

Así que eso fue lo paso – pregunto Aido –

Si joven Hanabusa pero creo que hable de más

No está bien – hablo Kain – que más paso

Solo puedo decirles que una semana antes de que el pequeño Yue llegara, mi niño salió hecho una furia arrastrando literalmente a la joven vampira que siempre lo seguía y regreso bañado en sangre y polvo, no sé qué paso en realidad , se encerró en su habitación y – la Sra. fa vio a Kaname que regresaba y dejo de hablar –

Gracias – Kaname había oído la conversación no por nada era un sangre pura y sus sentidos eran más agudos y sensibles – podría preparar una mamila mas de leche para Taiyo por favor

Taiyo – pregunto –

Si lo siento no le he comentado , Sr. Fa – llamo Kaname – Yue tiene un gemelo el es Taiyo – dijo tomando al pequeño de cabello castaño y aunque se sentía feliz no lo demostró –

Felicidades mi niño es muy parecido a ti voy a traer la mamila – dijo la Sra. Fa –

Yuki solo observaba toda la escena, veía la mansión Kuran en reconstrucción, había zonas quemadas y escombros pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella tenía otros planes y los llevaría acabo le hizo una seña a Ruka y ambas se levantaron y acercaron al grupo, Takuma se tenso al sentirla cerca de él, no podía olvidar lo que sucedió, estuvo a punto de perder a Shiki y en este momento sentía su tensión

Kaname nii-chan tengo algo importante que decirles a todos ya que estamos reunidos – dijo Yuki con su mejor tono meloso y viendo con odio a Shiki -

Si Yuki que sucede – respondía Kaname observándola detenidamente –

Vas a ser tío – dijo con una gran sonrisa – no es genial, Takuma y yo te vamos a hacer tío

Takuma se quedo helado con lo que dijo Yuki, no podía ser cierto, no…. porque ahora que todo estaba bien con Shiki, instintivamente tomo la mano de Shiki que estaba más fría de lo normal y al voltear a verlo lo vio pálido como el papel y sintió que trataba de alejarse de su toque.

De que hablas Yuki – dijo Kaname en un tono serio, viendo la reacción de Takuma y de Shiki –

Pues como de que nii-chan que estoy embarazada

Takuma – llamo Kaname –

Si Kaname – respondió el aludido sin soltar la mano de Shiki –

Que tienes que decir al respecto – pregunto Kaname esta noticia había caído como bomba sobre los presentes y aunque Kaname solo quería estar solo con Yue y Taiyo era algo que como jefe del aquelarre y rey tenía que resolver ya, al ver el rostro de su amigo y de su hermana, al ver que no decía nada hablo nuevamente - vamos al despacho

Kaname tomo a sus pequeños y camino seguido de Yuki quien miro por el rabillo del ojo la cara de Shiki, este seguía sin habla y con los ojos llorosos y también vio que Takuma no los seguía

Apresúrate Takuma – ordeno Yuki - no tengo todo el día - siseo pero Takuma no se movió – ahora

Contra su voluntad Takuma empezó a caminar detrás de los hermanos de sangre pura y jalo a Shiki con él, no quería soltarlo sentía que si dejaba su mano, su Shiki se iría para siempre.

Aido, Kain, sien y rima se quedaron helados y Ruka solo sea cerco a Kain ella sabía lo que Yuki tramaba. Cuando Kaname junto con Takuma que arrastraba literalmente a Shiki y Yuki llegaron al despacho Kaname coloco los moisés de los gemelos en el escritorio y se volteo para ver a Yuki y a Takuma. Yuki fue la primera en hablar.

Kaname-nii hay que hacer los arreglos para la boda antes de que se me note más el embarazo. Dijo una alegre Yuki e intento acercarse a Takuma quien se alejo lo más que pudo y eso la molesto – no te muevas - ordeno y abrazo a Takuma por el cuello –

Takuma solo veía a Kaname mientras intentaba respirar, esto no podía estarle pasando, no justamente a él, apretó la mano de Shiki cuando Yuki se acercaba a sus labios para besarlo, pero Shiki se soltó de un tirón.

El corazón de Takuma sintió romperse su Shiki, su pequeño Poky se iria y no lo culpaba, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y solo giro la cabeza para evitar el beso y cuando todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando sucedió lo indecible, Shiki tomo a Yuki por el brazo y la aventó lejos de Takuma.

Qué te pasa Senri – gruño Yuki – no te metas en lo que no te importa

Déjalo en paz

Tu no debes estar aquí es asunto nuestro únicamente , vamos a tener un bebe lo olvidas querido primo – dijo Yuki con veneno en la voz –

Si debo

Te ordeno que te largues – grito Yuki y abofeteo a Shiki, pero este ni se inmuto y siguió firme, esto la hizo enfurecerse e hizo crecer sus garras para herirlo pero Takuma recibió el ataque de lleno en el hombro –

Todo esto fue en cuestión de segundos y el olor de la sangre despertó a los bebes y Kaname intervino al fin, estaba midiendo las acciones de cada uno de los ahí presente, los gemelos empezaron a llorar con más fuerza

Podrías callarlos Kaname- nii , me duele la cabeza – espeto Yuki – ya cállense –grito –

Para empezar baja la voz y antes que nada te prohíbo que les grites a mis pequeños y otra cosa no vuelvas a atacar a nadie sin una razón real

Pero hermano Senri me jaloneo, que tal si caigo y me lastimo – fingió Yuki dolor en la voz – el no tiene nada que hacer aquí, estos es entre la familia únicamente

Lamento contradecirte querida Yuki, Shiki es nuestro primo así que si puede estar aquí si él lo desea.

Shiki y Takuma se acercaron a los gemelos y los tomaron en sus brazos haciéndolos que dejaran de llorar, la herida de Takuma había sido superficial nada de que temer por lo cual se cerró enseguida.

Yuki dime porque deseas que Takuma se case contigo – pregunto Kaname con su calma acostumbrada –

Pues porque estoy embarazada , porque mas , tiene que responder por lo que me hizo – hablo Yuki –

Bien - espeto Kaname haciendo que Takuma y Shiki se pusieran rígidos – que piensas hacer Takuma, - pregunto Kaname –

No tiene nada que opinar Kaname, donde quedara mi honra si esto se sabe – lloriqueo Yuki –

Yuki hazme el favor de comportarte, no te creo el teatro que estas armando, Takuma te hice una pregunta – Kaname observo a Takuma detenidamente – habla con toda libertad

Kaname – al fin hablo Takuma empezaba a sentirse seguro nuevamente – yo acepto la responsabilidad, la paternidad del bebe de Cross-sama

Estas seguro

Si estoy seguro – tomo con su mano libre la de Shiki – si el bebe resulta mío lo aceptare, le daré mi apellido y nada le faltara, incluso estaré al pendiente de su embarazo yo mismo, pero no puedo ni quiero casarme con Cross-sama –aseguro Takuma –

Tienes que casarte conmigo es una orden, Kaname-nii dile que es lo correcto después de lo me hizo

El no te hizo nada – gruño Shiki – tu lo violaste

Shiki – susurro Takuma no quería que su Poky se metiera en problemas , Yuki era peligrosa y temía por su compañero -

Cállate Senri – grito Yuki – yo no viole a nadie fue de mutuo acuerdo, son cosas entre nosotros que a ti media casta no te involucran, así que Ichijou fijemos fecha de una vez

No – negó Takuma -

No me contradigas, Kaname-nii , apóyame

Te desconozco Yuki, tú no te comportabas así – dijo Kaname – Takuma – llamo Kaname

Kaname-sama tu sabes que te obedeceré en todo lo que ordenes – dijo Takuma haciendo que Yuki sonriera por su triunfo y Shiki solo volteara el rostro –

Si lo se

Pero estaba vez … yo no …..

Takuma , yo no eh dicho nada aún no saques conclusiones, si bien tengo el deber de apoyar a Yuki puesto que es mi hermana, también lo tengo para contigo has sido mi amigo de toda la vida y – pero fue interrumpido por Yuki –

Valgo mas yo Kaname

Basta – gruño fastidiado de tanta niñería, Yuki lo vio con mucho coraje y cuando iba responder Kaname se adelanto - te recuerdo que aparte de que soy tu hermano mayor, soy tu rey y así como crees que todos te deben pleitesía , tú me la debes a mí, crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo has tratado a Takuma , dándole ordenes y el caballerosamente no te ha respondido y te pediré que dejes de llamar media casta a Shiki, entendido – dijo Kaname y Yuki solo asintió – bien , si Takuma no quiere casarse contigo no lo hará la razón, el duda de que tu hijo sea suyo y yo tampoco lo creo, según el relato que escuche hace unos momentos, tu lo Hm, orillaste a tener sexo contigo en fin ese no es el punto a discutir aquí, Takuma no puede casarse contigo porque el ya está casado con alguien más , pero si él desea deshacer su matrimonio yo lo apoyare – dijo viendo a Takuma –

No desharía mi matrimonio soy muy feliz con la persona que he escogido para pasar la eternidad – y abrazo a Shiki –

Pero yo te voy a dar un hijo Ichijou

Lo sé pero durante estos meses he aprendido que el amor entre dos personas que es puro, vale más una tonta necedad de que el apellido prevalezca, soy feliz con Shiki pero si el bebe resulta ser mío no le faltara nada se lo puedo asegurar Hime-sama –

Bien eso es todo – agrego Kaname – se hará la prueba de ADN para verificar que Takuma sea el padre y cumpla con lo que ofreció

Pero hermano – se enojo Yuki y empezó a expandir su aura los muebles empezaron a temblar y aire se hizo pesado – debes apoyarme

Es mi obligación apoyar a quien tenga la razón – la reacción de Yuki fue salir del despacho – y Yuki no hay consejo que de ancianos que te apoye todo se está reestructurando y no me retes querida hermana, ya no soy el estúpido sangre pura que lograron manipular y el que casi perdió todo lo que amaba (solo lo más importante pensó con dolor) , te puedes retirar

Yuki salió furiosa del despacho y paso atropellando a todos a su paso.

El olor a la sangre de Takuma había alertado a los demás nobles y se preocuparon, sabían que Kaname no permitiría que nada malo pasara.

Tenían la duda latente sobre cómo es que la mansión Kuran había acabado en esas condiciones mejor dicho había desaparecido. Tenían tantas preguntas peor no era el momento de hacerlas por lo menos no hoy, Taiyo estaba bien y con su familia como debía ser, era momento de festejar eso.

Vieron a Yuki salir hecha una furia y minutos después Ruka la siguió y Kain pudo respirar tranquilo nuevamente y seguir cuidando de Aido que estaba muy pálido y le preocupaba su salud.

Por otro lado la vida de Kaname estaba girando nuevamente ahora Yuki su hermana estaba embarazada y por instinto sabía que Takuma no era el padre, era rey, y líder pero todo eso carecía de una verdadera importancia para él , solo el hecho de ser padre lo mantenía en pie y firme en sus decisiones.

Yue y Taiyo era su única razón de cordura y voluntad de vivir, odiaba ser un vampiro de sangre pura lo odiaba en verdad. Pero apoyaría a sus amigos y familia y haría un mundo mejor para ellos y sus pequeños

**Para que quiero el mundo si me condenas  
a enfrentarlo solo, para quiero sueños  
si no habrá con quien soñar.  
**

7


	2. Chapter 2

_**LA AÑORANZA DE SOL**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**Capitulo 2**

**VEN A MI**

_**Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba  
escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba **_

Tanto tiempo sin pararme por este lugar pensaba nostálgico un hermoso vampiro de sangre pura, había decidido después de una larga pero muy larga meditación llevar a los gemelos con sus abuelos y tíos y no por egoísmo (bueno si un poco debía ser honesto por lo menos consigo mismo), sabía que aquellas personas adoraban a sus hijos y que si no hubiera sido por ellos los pequeños no estarían en este mundo.

Camino a la enorme reja que lo separaba de la entrada, era fin de semana y no había estudiantes diurnos, sin contar que la clase nocturna ya no existía, su generación había sido la única que se había graduado y no habían abierto mas cursos para ellos, la razón bueno creo que el director había dejado bien claro que no quería más vampiros en su vida de los que ya había.

Cross adoraba a sus nietos sobre todo a Yue que era la viva imagen de Zero solo que su carácter era totalmente diferente, en cambio Taiyo tenía el carácter impulsivo y temerario de Zero, ambos gemelos a pesar de su edad de 2 meses de edad podían pasar por bebes de 5 o 6 meses (recordemos que los vampiros se desarrollan más rápido que los humanos hasta cierta edad y luego se detiene su envejecimiento).

_**Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito  
Que hubiera dado mi vida  
por curarte las heridas **_

Ambos bebes ya se sentaban solitos en sus silla y gateaban, vaya que gateaban le habían hecho algunos destrozos a Kaname en su perfecta habitación cosa que en realidad no le molestaba.

En fin todavía podía darse al media vuelta subir a la limusina y alejarse de la academia y de el sol, traía puestos los anteojos negros porque ya no lo toleraba como antes y a pesar que estaba en la sombra empezaba a dañarle la piel pero cuando intento irse.

Kaname – alguien lo llamo -

Esme, buenas tardes – saludo educadamente -

Buenas tardes como estas y como están mis pequeños angelitos - saludo Esme acercándosele -

Bien gracias, bueno …. yo solo traía a los niños para que estén un rato con sus abuelos y tíos - dijo Kaname y Esme solo lo observo por un momento–

Esme tenía la cualidad de ser muy perceptiva y sabia que Kaname se sentía solo pero aparte de eso también sabía que no creía merecer estar con la gente, se culpaba de la muerte de Zero y eso no era verdad, los muchachos como los llamaba ella , lo apreciaban, lo querían mucho y estaban preocupados así que:

En serio bueno pues vamos, cuando me fui todos estaban en la residencia, el director en su oficina y Toga bueno el no se – dijo Esme mientras empezaba a caminar seguida de Kaname que traía a los gemelos uno en cada brazo – hace mucho calor a pesar de que ya son las 6 de la tarde

Kaname la siguió automáticamente, Esme le caía bien, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era que lo trataba como a un hijo si esa era la palabra, lo respetaba como el rey de otro nación de vampiros diferente a la suya pero a la vez como a un hijo.

Se detuvo de súbito ante la entrada a la residencia de la luna donde tantas veces espero salir para ver al Sr. Prefecto de cabellos plateados y más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el , más ansiaba ir a clase, era doloroso estar ahí y saber que no lo vería más. Su mente viajo a una vez muy memorable para él:

_**Ven a mi, te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva**_

**FLASH BACK**

Kaname regresaba de la ciudad había tenido que asistir a una junta con el consejo de ancianos que en vez de ser más sabios con la edad se volvían cada vez más odiosos, si era la palabra que Kaname estaba buscando.

Viejos odiosos que se creían tratando de manipular sus decisiones, pensó que al no estar Asato Ichijou el abuelo de Takuma seguro cambiarían pero no, estaban peor que antes, ponían obstáculos para seguir con la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros y sobretodo querían escogerle esposa para la descendencia del linaje Kuran, aun recordaban el tratado que había hecho el viejo Ichijou con los shirabuki, solo esperaba ser nombrado rey y entonces habría cambios, porque tenía en mente decirles que el ya tenía a alguien y tendrían que aceptarlo, pero no le convenía hacer ningún movimiento por ahora.

Camino desde el edifico del consejo hasta la academia Cross bajo la intensa lluvia, quería despejarse, calmar la furia contenida que amenazaba con salir y lo más seguro es que algún inocente por no decir aido o su amado Zero pagarían las consecuencias y eso no debía pasar, era un sangre pura debía ser controlado, como odiaba ser un sangre pura en ocasiones, Takuma podía reír cuando quisiera que era casi todo el tiempo, Kain podía expresar su enojo, aido hablaba libremente aunque eso lo metía en algunos problemas, Shiki ha su primo podía quedarse dormido o poner su cara de aburrimiento sin ningún problema y su Zero no tenía problemas en expresar su desaprobación o disgusto por algo fruncir el seño , pero él debía mantener la calma en todo momento y una apariencia intachable.

Entro por la Enorme reja y camino al portón que separaba a los dormitorios de la luna, los observo por un momento mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre su rostro, cuando dejo de sentirla abrió los ojos que había cerrado y noto un paraguas sobre él, giro su cabeza y ahí estaba …..

Zero

Baka – fue todo lo que dijo y le puso su gabardina seca y tomo su mano para guiarlo sin palabras a su casa ( bueno la casa de Cross )

_**por dios ven a mi, te buscaré  
y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mi , ven a mi**_

En cuestión de minutos llegaron y Kaname sintió el confort de la casa:

Porque demonios llegas hasta ahora y todo mojado, me tenias preocupado podrías enfermar – soltó Zero en un arranque de ira –

Quería caminar un poco – contesto sin más –

Si Kuran algo más – dijo sarcástico Zero – estas helado puedes caer en la hipotermia

Pero los sangre pura no se enferman Zero - dijo Kaname –

Aja , vamos – dijo y lo jalo hasta su recamara – tienes qué darte un baño caliente

Kaname estaba tan furioso que no sintió que su temperatura había bajado demasiado y a pesar de ser un vampiro eso no era bueno y el cambio brusco provoco en su cuerpo un shock térmico y se mareo un poco. Zero lo ayudo a subir las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Zero las piernas se le doblaron, Zero lo llevo al cuarto de baño, ahí le quito la ropa mojada y lo envolvió con una toalla y lo abrazo a su cuerpo y empezó a dar masaje a sus brazos y torso.

Eres un necio Kaname – dijo Zero en un murmullo – sabes algo, a mi me vale un reverendo comino que seas un sangre pura – continuo ahora con furia en sus ojos – yo … te amo y me duele que escondas tus sentimientos conmigo, que no me digas si, si estas furioso, feliz o triste porque Kaname

Yo – gimió Kaname – lo siento – dijo y lo abrazo con fuerza –

Sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo yo no te juzgare – beso sus labios dulcemente –

Kaname solamente escondió su rostro en el cuello de Zero y dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas de coraje, dolor y frustración, sabía que podía contar con Zero para lo que fuera. Segundos después Kaname lo besaba con amor, lujuria y pasión, ansiaba su toque, ansiaba que Zero lo acariciara, sentirse protegido en vez de protector

Zero utilizo sus vides para abrir las llaves del agua y aun besando a Kaname entraron a la ducha, Zero aun estaba vestido pero las vides se encargaron de rasgarle la ropa (cosa de la que se arrepentiría más tarde pero no por ahora), los besos y las caricias cargadas de necesidad sobre todo por parte de Kaname siguieron hasta que …..

Zero – gimió Kaname – hazlo

Pero Kaname yo , yo nunca

Yo tampoco pero ansió que lo hagas , Ancio que me hagas el amor, ansió ser tuyo, que poseas mi cuerpo, por favor – rogo, su cuerpo deseaba sentirse deseado y amado, aunque su mente lo sabia su cuerpo lo necesitaba –

Kaname yo … no quiero lastimarte

No lo harás – Kaname lo vio con sus bellos ojos color vino y Zero no pudo negarse más

Hubo más besos por parte de ambos y caricias. Y Zero se dispuso a preparar a Kaname , las vides cerraron la corriente de agua mientras Zero trataba de recordar como lo preparaba Kaname, no quería lastimarlo innecesariamente, así que con calma y lentitud ingreso un dedo, luego otro y finalmente un tercero, como estaban en la ducha tendría que ser de pie , por alguna extraña razón sentía que Kaname no quería ni llegar a la cama, así que después de prepararlo lo mejor que pudo lo giro, con un mano acariciaba la hombría de Kaname haciéndolo gemir mientras con la otra se pinchaba el dedo y dejaba salir su sangre para cubrir su propio miembro y usarlo de lubricante, era su primera vez, jamás había penetrado a alguien.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Kaname y empezó a entrar lentamente sintiendo la tensión de este, lo oyó gemir de dolor así que empezó a bombear entrando y saliendo sin llegar a entrar totalmente, Kaname se relajo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, el bombeo ayudo a entrar poco a poco y aminorar el dolor, Zero empezó a perder el control de su mente era tan delicioso entrar en ese perfecto cuerpo.

Zero – gimió Kaname –

Dios - gruño Zero, sabía lo que Kaname quería porque el pasaba por lo mismo cada vez que Kaname lo tomaba así que entro en su totalidad y empezó con embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes – te amo – gruño en un agónico placer

La mente de Zero tomo un poco de consciencia y recordó que era el momento de Kaname no el suyo así que se concentro en acariciarlo hasta donde sus manos pudieran llegar, su abdomen, su pecho, sus piernas y sobre todo su hombría, con masaje lento y tortuoso, Kaname solo se dejo hacer gimiendo y gemía con un placer desbordante.

_**Yo se que tendrás razones para el amor  
pero solo una palabra borrará tu dolor  
tienes que probarme no te vallas  
porque estoy lleno de besos  
y quiero curarte el alma**_

Kami-sama esto era una de la mejores sensaciones que había sentido en su vida y lo mejor era que su hermoso cazador lo estaba llevando a la locura, podía entender que él se contenía por hacerlo gozar pero ansiaba su mordida, arqueo la espalda lo más que pudo para darle a entender a Zero lo que deseaba, entre ellos las palabras no eran siempre necesarias se entendía sin más.

Pero Zero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo terminar aun no, sentía como el cuerpo de Kaname se relajaba y gozaba así que solo se dedico a torturarlo, besando y lamiendo la zona de la mordida, a decir verdad Kaname se estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Kaname Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que le causaba su amado Zero que solo salió del transe cuando sintió los colmillos de Zero en su cuello logrando que llegara al clímax, había sido algo increíble las piernas se le doblaron, lo bueno es que Zero lo tenía bien sujeto de la cintura si no se hubiera golpeado con los azulejos del baño.

Las veces que le hacia el amor a Zero eran geniales, inolvidables todas y cada una de ellas, pero que Zero le hiciera el amor había sido una experiencia inigualable.

Zero llego segundos después también a la culminación

Kaname recuerda que siempre estaré para aquí para ti , te amo

_**Ven a mi, te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi**_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

En esa ocasión había despertado confundido no sabiendo en donde estaba hasta que recordó los sucesos y dios Zero el había hecho el amor y vaya que dolía como los infiernos pero bien había valido la pena, pero era hora de dejarse de estupideces, dejaría a los niños y se iría no soportaba estar ahí, recordar le oprimía el pecho y no debía mostrarse débil.

Habían llegado cerca de la entrada principal de los dormitorios de la luna cuando Kaname se detuvo en seco, no podía hacerlo no quería entrar, era doloroso saber que sus últimos momentos los había pasado ahí, no podía seguir con esto mejor regresaba.

_**te buscaré y te amaré**_

_**como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mi , te cuidare**_

Bajo a los niños en el pasto y volteo a ver a Esme

Esme me retiro – dijo Kaname - el Sr. Fa y Mei que no tarda se quedaran para que no les causen problemas

Te vas tan pronto no vas a saludar a los muchachos y estos angelitos no nos causaran problemas – sonrió Esme viendo a Taiyo y Yue que jugaban en el pasto -

Lo lamento pero tengo …. Que revisar unos documentos urgentes y créeme que si pueden causar destrozos – suspiro –

Que te hicieron – pregunto tratando de ganar tiempo–

Dejaron inservible un tapete muy antiguo y bueno tendré que comprar almohadas nuevas – dijo dando una ligera sonrisa –

Kaname sintió la presencia de el Sr. Fa y su esposa quien se acercaba a Esme, se habían hecho amigas desde la vez que Taiyo llego a su vida, Kaname sintió un mareo repentino, no había dormido casi nada , tomo una ligera respiración necesitaba salir de ahí, dio un paso hacia los gemelos para despedirse.

Se levanto con algo de dificultad que no demostró como siempre y camino siendo seguido por Esme, el Sr. Fa y Mei estos últimos tenían una mirada de preocupación en el rostro sobre todo Mei, quería mucho a Kaname lo había visto crecer y sobreponerse a tantas cosas pero esta vez no lo creía posible.

Kaname camino en línea recta pero antes de llegar a la reja de los dormitorios de la luna se giro y miro con nostalgia el edificio quedando a merced de los rayos del sol del atardecer. Su salud había decaído en este tiempo y ya no soportaba estar bajo el sol y la píel de su mejilla empezó a quemarse como si le hubiera caído acido provocando que sangrara ligeramente y gruño por el dolor hasta que :

Maldición muchacho quitate del sol – gruño toga que pasaba por ahí y por inercia le puso su sobrero para protegerlo – eres masoquista –

Gracias Sensei – respondió y se giro para apartarse de los rayos solares –

El movimiento que hizo fue demasiado rápido y brusco provocando que ya no pudiera controlar el mareo que trataba de disimulara desde que se despidió de sus pequeños y todo se volvió obscuridad en cuestión de segundos.

Toga reacciono y alcanzo a sujetarlo antes de que llegara al piso, Esme, Mei y Jo Fa llegaron en segundos pues habían visto todo en cámara lenta, toga cargo a Kaname y entraron en la residencia de la luna.

El olor de la sangre de Kaname había inquietado a los gemelos y los nobles iban de salida cuando toga entro seguido de Esme y compañía y se dirigió al cuarto de Kaname.

_**te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, **_

_**por dios ven a mi, te buscaré  
y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mi**_

Horas después Kaname volvía en sí, abrió los ojos se encontraba todavía aturdido y se sentó de golpe sin saber donde estaba o que había pasado, Yue y Taiyo fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, toda la habitación le daba vueltas. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas y a su nariz llego el delicioso e inconfundible aroma de Zero se llevo una mano al pecho dolía y mucho, entonces lo supo estaba en su habitación en los dormitorios de la luna, la habitación de Zero.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien muy cerca de él hasta que este se hizo notar.

Vaya veo que ya despertaste - hablo la voz con seriedad –

Kaname volteo lo más rápido que su malestar se lo permitía y trato de ponerse en modo defensivo y expandir su aura, cuando noto quien era el intruso

Director – hablo con calma – lamento haber causado …. – pero Cross no lo dejo terminar –

Estoy aquí para informarte que mis nietos se quedaran permanentemente aquí en la academia – dijo con voz firme y resuelta –

Los ojos de Kaname mostraron por unos cuantos segundos sorpresa y miedo, miedo de perder a Yue y Taiyo y sorpresa porque aunque ya esperaba que esto sucediera no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, Cross quería quitarle a los niños …

8


	3. Chapter 3

_**La añoranza del sol **_

**Capitulo 3**

**TOCANDO FONDO**

_**Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mí  
cuando de aquí te alejas **_

Había pasado un mes desde que Kaname se había llevado un susto de muerte, nunca en su vida había creído poder asustarse de esa manera:

**FLASH BACK **

Estoy aquí para informarte que mis nietos se quedaran permanentemente aquí en la academia – dijo con voz firme y resuelta –

Los ojos de Kaname mostraron por unos cuantos segundos sorpresa y miedo, miedo de perder a Yue y Taiyo y sorpresa porque aunque ya esperaba que esto sucediera no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, Cross quería quitarle a los niños …

Director Cross yo lamento haberle causado problemas, pero yo, no puedo dejar a mis hijos aquí, se que estarán bien cuidados, pero yo no ….. – por primera vez Kaname no sabía ni que decir, ni cómo actuar, eran sus bebes no quería ni pensar en estar lejos de ellos, trato de controlar su respiración o acabaría haciendo cosas de las cuales podía arrepentirse, que iban desde atacar al director y llevarse a los gemelos, hasta levantarse y salir con la cabeza bien en alto sin mirar atrás, así que opto por tomar una respiración profunda y se levanto un poco tambaleante pero volvió a caer sentado

Puedo saber que haces Kuran-Sempai – pregunto Cross –

Levantándome para poder irnos y dejar de causarle problemas director – contesto pero un dolor le atravesó el pecho y se estrujo la camisa –

Ya te lo dije cuando entre que no irán a ningún lado, además tienes que descansar, mira en qué estado estas – gruño Cross al verlo evitar fruncir el ceño por el dolor que tenia, al verlo que intento levantarse nuevamente se acerco a él y ….

Kaname quería salir de ahí pero el dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba concentrase para poder levantarse caminar y buscar a sus hijos, hizo un intento nuevamente cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, levanto la vista y vio la mano de Cross que tomo una tonalidad roja por la fuerza que imprimió.

Kaname estaba que no se lo creía a él a Kuran Kaname lo habían abofeteado, un humano, un cazador, a el rey todo poderoso de los vampiros, decir que estaba impactado era poco llevo su mano a la mejilla lastimada y acaricio para disipar el dolor.

Kaname – llamo Cross – probablemente no me explique cómo debía así que para empezar deja de hacer tonterías, no puedes ni ponerte en pie y lo que te estoy diciendo es que ni tu ni mis nietos se irán de la academia, esta es tu casa y de ellos también, perdón si mal interpretaste yo sería incapaz de quitártelos y – suspiro – me preocupa tu salud no es normal que te hayas desmayado

Director – interrumpió Kaname cuando se recupero de la impresión del golpe -

Sabes que siempre te he apreciado como aun hijo y admito que la última vez que nos vimos dije cosas inadecuadas

Pero tiene razón – interrumpió Kaname con un nudo en la garganta –

Puede ser pero no soy quien para decírtelo – tomo aire – no tenía derecho a hacerlo y sobretodo porque se lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas , a tu otra mitad, yo perdí un hijo pero tu perdiste a tu pareja, yo no sé lo que se siente pasar por un lazo de sangre roto – termino Cross, había intentado disculparse con Kaname desde hace mucho pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo hasta ahora y lo abrazo –lo siento, espero y todo regrese a como era antes somos familia, Kaname

Director – trataba de hablar –

Papa dime papa – decía Cross con su típica infantileria de siempre –

De acuerdo outo-san – le complació no perdía nada -

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

_**Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
esperando que intente dormir**_

Kaname había tomado valor y se había decidido a bajar al sótano, después de asegurarse de que los gemelos se habían quedado dormidos y que no despertarían en un par de horas, decidido llego a la puerta que Esme le había indicado

**FLASH BACK**

Esme – llamo Kaname al verla sentada en la sala leyendo una revista –

Si mi niño dime

Quisiera preguntarte sobre algo que escuche el día que nos conocimos y me llevaron a Taiyo

Si que pasa

Bueno recuerdo que :

(Kaname salía detrás de Yuki para que no hiciera alguna tontería cuando la oyó gritarle a aido y empujarlo, el joven vampiro se tambaleo y trato de tener apoyo de la pared pero no lo consiguió, perdiendo el conocimiento, Kaname apareció frente a él sosteniéndolo para que no se lastimara y regreso a su estudio donde había dejado a Takuma y a Shiki con los gemelos, lo recostó en el sillón cuan largo era

Aido ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Takuma –

Se desmayo a medio pasillo – anuncio Kaname mientras Takuma lo revisaba –

Está bien, iré por un poco de agua con azúcar, eso le ayudara cuando se despierte – informo Takuma –

Iré yo necesito hablar con Mei , podría encargarles a mis pequeños - solicito Kaname –

Claro no tienes ni que pedirlo

Kaname salió del despacho rumbo a la cocina cuando regreso oyó la voz alterada de Kain que al sentir a Aido raro corrió literalmente a buscarlo

Eres un idiota Hanabusa , te dijo que todo estaba bien no debes hacer esos esfuerzo – regaño Kain que estaba muy preocupado por Aido –

Ya estoy bien – susurro aido -

Si como no – hablo sarcástico Kain -

Kain ya déjalo es normal que este débil

Lo sé pero es un necio, le dije que no lo hiciera y después que descansara y ve lo que consiguió

Kain – llamo Aido en un murmullo – lo siento pero no pude dejar que enterraran el cuerpo de Zero, yo …..

Si lo sé – lo abrazo Kain – gracias por hacerle un ataúd de hielo, pero entiéndeme me preocupa tu salud has estado muy débil

Descansare lo prometo

Creo que debemos irnos ya, solo esperamos a Kaname dijo que no tardaba – indico Takuma y todos asintieron -)

Quieres saber si es cierto

¿Lo es? – pregunto esperanzado -

Si Kaname , el cuerpo de mi niño no desapareció y no tuvimos el valor de enterrarlo, se ve tan hermoso, como un ángel dormido – fue al descripción de Esme y a Kaname se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Aido le hizo un ataúd de hielo para preservar su cuerpo

Y donde … - intento preguntar Kaname guardando la compostura –

Donde esta , aquí en la academia Cross en el sótano de los dormitorios – termino Esme por él - iras a verlo

_**Me he quedado solo y así  
no planeaba vivir**_

No, no lo sé – susurro Kaname – es algo …

Kaname –llamo Esme tomando una de sus manos – no has llorado su muerte verdad – Kaname no contesto solo volteo el rostro avergonzado – hazlo mi niño te estás haciendo daño, las lagrimas purifican el alma y aminoran el dolor

No debo Esme

¿Por qué?

Yo soy un …

Eres una persona Kaname rey o no rey , eres una persona – lo acerco y abrazo – tienes y debes desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo, aquí estaré para ti

Kaname se dejo abrazar unos minutos más, agradeció al información y se alejo rumbo a su despacho tenía que hacer unas video llamadas antes de que despertaran los gemelos

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo recordó aquellos momentos que lo ayudaron a darse valor, después de unos pasos más llego a la puerta y la abrió con sigilo, entro con paso vacilante y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta. Pero se recordó a si mismo que era un vampiro de sangre pura y un rey no podía acobardarse que pensarían los gemelos de él y sobre todo Zero que pensaría.

Tomo varias bocanadas de aire y dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, la habían pintado de color blanco, en lo alto de la pared había una pequeña venta que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol por el día y los rayos lunares por la noche como en ese momento.

Camino con pasos vacilantes hasta detenerse a unos pasos ….. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la piel, ¿había hecho bien en ir a ese lugar?, ¿merecía ver la belleza etérea de su hermoso Zero?, ¿merecía profanar este lugar sagrado con su presencia?, estas eran algunas de las preguntas que llegaron a su mente y tomando valor dejo de pensar para seguir el consejo de Esme y se dedico a sentir la hermosa paz del lugar, después de unos segundos cerro los ojos y se decidió a hablar …..

Sabes algo Zero soy un cobarde llevamos casi un mes en la residencia de la luna y hasta hoy he tenido el valor de venir a verte, no sé qué decir ….. me siento tan solo, tan pedido sin ti. Los niños son mi fuerza pero debo admitir que no pudo depender de ellos para siempre, aquí todos los adoran y quieren estar un rato con ellos desde el director Cross hasta el Dr. Cullen y Esme y si lo admito soy un celoso y posesivo con nuestros hijos pero no permitiré que pasen por lo que yo pase.

Me siento tan cansado tanto física como mental y emocionalmente, no he podido dormir y en esta ocasión no es por pesadillas, me haces falta sabes, desde el momento en que desapareciste de la academia en aquella ocasión me empezó la falta de sueño pero desde que tu …. Bueno desde que te perdí ya no duermo, nadie lo sabe solo tú ahora – decía un conmocionado Kaname -

_**Mucho tiempo ha pasado,**_

_**Desde la última vez que mis ojos se iluminaron con tu belleza**_

_**Estar solo y sentirse solo**_

_**Pero la triste amor mío, es sentir la soledad, ¡vivirla!,**_

_**Es tenerla y no poder alejarla de mí**_

_**Hoy ya no miro al cielo esperando ver pasar una estrella,**_

_**En este tiempo sin ti creo que las he vistos toda**_

_**En fin, mis ojos seguirán tristes,**_

_**Esperando el día en**_

_**Que volverán a brillar por tu belleza**_

necesito hablar con alguien desahogarme, sacar este dolor que me carcome por dentro, ya no puedo, ni quiero seguir fingiendo que en mi vida todo está bien, Zero petite me haces falta te necesito, te extraño , me estoy volviendo loco con este vacío que inunda mi corazón, que destroza mi alma con cada segundo que paso sin ti.

Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir pero para mi recordar es morir, extraño ver el brillo de tus inigualables ojos , sentir las caricias tímidas de tus manos reconfortándome cuando algo salía mal, tus regaños y tu forma tan peculiar de decirme cuan preocupado estabas por este arrogante y estúpido sangre pura.

Tus palabras de aliento, estoy olvidando la suavidad de tus labios, el olor de tu cuerpo y el dulce sabor de tus besos, Zero tengo miedo, mucho miedo te estoy olvidando amor mío y eso me atemoriza más que nada, muero cada día sin ti, hay momentos en que deseo tomar tu bloody rose y depararme directo al corazón toda la carga.

Sé que Yue y Taiyo me necesitan pero ya no puedo Zero, las fuerzas se han ido de mí, me han abandonado ya no se qué hacer.

_**me he quedado solo y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco  
Estoy tocando fondo, me niego a estar sin ti  
te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir **_

Tu ausencia me mata, sabes que cuando sentí nuestro lazo romperse me volví literalmente loco, quería …..:

FLASH BACK

**MANSION KURAN**

_**Estoy tocando fondo, me duele hablar de ti  
no quiero disimular el resto de mi vida**_

Kaname despertó sobre exaltado y mirando para todos lados algo no andaba bien y él lo sabía, se levanto tambaleante y jadeando por aire, esa extraña sensación de desorientación se convirtió en una de alegría, de inmensa felicidad.

Pero esa sensación duro muy poco, así como aprecio desapareció para convertirse en un dolor agudo en el pecho un sensación de no poder respirar, sentía su corazón partirse, desgarrarse en mil pedazos, sentía que se ahogaba.

Sus garras crecieron de manera automática y sin poder controlarlo se araño el pecho desasiendo La camisa que traía puesta, quería abrirse el pecho para que el aire entrar, los vidrios de la mansión volaron en mil pedazos, el suelo se cimbro.

Kaname salió de su habitación con los ojos desorbitados y tambaleante no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y unas enormes ganas de morir le entraron, camino rumbo a las escaleras y por cada cuarto de la casa que pasaba este caía convertido en escombros a llegar al pie de la escalera se encontró con una chica de servicio que sin deberla ni temerla acabo fulminada con el poder del rey vampiro, en su poca lucidez Kaname se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y así con su velocidad vampírica llego al gran salón.

Jo fa y su esposa llegaron ante la inminente conmoción

Jo – llamo Kaname –

¿Si mi señor? - pregunto dudoso -

Saquen a todos de aquí, no quiero ni un alma en este lugar

Pero mi señor que ….. – no pregunto mas vio el estado de la ropa de Kaname y su aura emanaba dolor e ira – desde luego, Mei los sirvientes de la derecha y a todos los que encuentres sacalos te veo afuera

Mei no pudo ni responder porque Jo la empujo, Kaname trataba de controlar inútilmente su poder todo a sus espaldas y esperaba que no hubiera nadie empezó a deshacerse, cuando no sintió más presencia en la mansión cayó de rodillas y la instalación de gas, la de luz eléctrica, las tuberías de agua todo en la mansión estallo causando un enorme estruendo nada quedo en pie en la mansión.

Jo y Mei junto con los sirvientes oyeron el ruido pero Jo no los dejo regresar, los mantuvo a raya a todos y cada uno, uno de los guardias trataba sin mucho éxito controlar a Brenda que aprecia animal herido y gritaba por su hermano.

La hermosa y oscura figura Kaname Kuran salía de entre el humo y el fuego, de entre el polvo y los escombros, tan altiva y gallarda, era como si el mismo Lucifer resurgiera de entre las sombras , un ángel obscuro peligrosamente hermoso, pero había un detalle sus ojos estaban ocultos por su hermoso cabello, camino unos pasos más lejos de los escombros y su poder se disparo incinerando y calcinando un par de hectáreas del bosque.

Quería deshacerse del dolor que sentía por dentro y no podía , empezó a caminar primero por la devastación dejada y luego a correr y correr , uso su velocidad pero aun así todo a su paso quedo muerto, calcinado, quemado o arrancado de raíz.

Kaname corrió y corrió, tratando de aliviar este dolor que lo consumía, que lo ahogaba más sin embargo no lo consiguió, en cuestión de minutos llego a la costa pero no se detuvo, entro al mar y nado hasta ver tierra nuevamente. Salió agotado después de haber nadado de las costas de Japón a las costas de Siberia al norte de china no quería lastimar a nadie más a su paso pero ni el agua helada que se clavo en su piel logro aminorar la desesperación que sentía

_**Vuelve la angustia hablarme de ti, cuando de aquí te alejas  
sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
esperando que intente dormir**_

Kaname llego a la zona más fría del mundo Siberia el aire le helaba hasta los huesos, su cuerpo tenía quemaduras por hielo que en cuanto aparecían desaparecían si dejar rastro, volviendo a dejar su piel intacta sin imperfecciones.

Grito el nombre de su amado hasta quedarse sin voz una y otra vez, se enterró SUS filosas garras una y otra vez es su bello y perfecto cuerpo y ni aun así pudo terminar con el dolor que sentía su alma, un pobre y desdichado oso polar tuvo la desgracia de atravesarse en su camino e intentar pelar con él muriendo en cuestión de minutos y el corazón de Kaname se lleno de una enorme culpa.

_**Me he quedado solo y así, no planeaba vivir  
me he quedado solo y sin ti , es tan fácil volverse loco**_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Nadie sabe que intente suicidarme y no lo conseguí algo me gritaba que regresara que me necesitaba alguien y así fue al día siguiente que regrese llego Yue – explicaba Kaname al cuerpo inerte de Zero - no soporto al vida sin ti, te amo, te extraño tanto – dijo y camino los pasos que lo separaban de su amado –

Zero petite ya no puedo … ya no quiero seguir respirando sin ti –

Y sin más se acerco al ataúd de hielo y lo abrazo deseando atravesarlo para fundirse con el cuerpo de su amado cazador, ser uno otra vez e hizo lo que nunca había hecho ni cuando sus padres murieron, llorar.

El rey de sangre pura Por primera vez en su vida lloro con dolor y desesperación puros y genuinos hasta que no pudo más y quedo inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de su hermoso cazador

_**  
no quiero disimular, el resto de mi vida  
que no me importas más ooooo**_

9


	4. Chapter 4

_**La añoranza del sol **_

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Capitulo 4**

**EL PAGO**

_**EN ESTA VIDA NADA ES GRATIS TODO TIENE UN PRECIO**_

_**Y VALIO LA PENA EL PAGO**_

En la residencia de la luna reinaba un silencio sepulcral, todos absolutamente todos se miraban entre sí, aún no alcanzaban a asimilar lo que habían visto y no había noticias de Carlisle.

**FLASH BACK**

Todos estaban en sus diferentes actividades cuando el olor de la sangre de Kaname los alerto, Esme, Carlisle y toga fueron los primeros en llegar al sótano de la residencia de la luna pero no pudieron abrir la puerta.

Carlisle utilizo su fuerza vampírica sin ningún resultado acto seguido toga descargo toda la carga de su escopeta en la puerta hasta abrir un boquete a la altura de la cerradura para tirarla de una patada.

Los tres entraron y quedaron horrorizados, todo el lugar se encontraba inundado, voltearon al sentir una presencia y ahí parado frente a ellos vieron nada más y nada menos que a Kaname Kuran sosteniendo en sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hermoso cazador

La preocupación y la intriga se podía leer en sus ojos, no sabían que era lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas, el sotano era un caos, el hielo que cubría el cuerpo de Zero estaba derretido y había sangre por todos lados.

Kaname camino tambaleante y dejo el cuerpo de Zero en los brazos de Carlisle quien pudo notar el débil latido de su corazón, quedando petrificado, como podía ser esto, a él le constaba que ese corazón había dejado de latir y ahora el latido era débil pero constante y otra cosa también el cuerpo no estaba frio como se suponía debía de estar después de permanecer congelado por tres meses.

Carlisle estaba tan metido en sus deducciones cuando sintió a toga moverse para sujetar el cuerpo de Kaname que caía totalmente inconsciente.

Kaname – grito Esme –

Esta inconsciente – afirmo toga tomando sus signos vitales – pero su piel se está tornando azul puede caer en la hipotermia hay que sacarlo de aquí, Cullen y Zero el …

Su corazón late débilmente pero lo hace –dijo aun sin poder creerlo –

Esme y toga se veían entre sí, no podía ser cierto, no es que no quisieran que Zero estuviera de nuevo con ellos pero simplemente no podían creerlo, salieron de sus pensamientos cuando sintieron la presencia de los demás vampiros sobre todo la de aido.

Takuma y Aido llegaron casi al mismo tiempo pero Takuma se adelanto unos pasos, estaba a punto de bajar cuando apareció Carlisle cargando el cuerpo de Zero seguido de toga quien pasó de largo con un inconsciente y ensangrentado Kaname Kuran

Carlisle le pidió a Takuma que lo acompañara y por el camino le dio instrucciones, Takuma se obligo a poner atención a lo que le estaban solicitando.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Porque no viene Carlisle o Takuma a decirnos que está pasando, como es que el hielo se deshizo – pregunto un casi histérico aido –

Cálmate aido por favor – dijo Kain quien regresaba del sótano , Carlisle le había pedido que quemara toda la sangre –

Que dices – grito aido furioso la temperatura de la habitación había empezado a descender – como quieres que me calme si no se que le paso a Kaname tu no lo viste bañado en sangre

Pero poniéndote así no ganas nada – trato nuevamente de tranquilizarlo Kain, pero noto que escurrían lagrimas de los bellos ojos de su frizzy – Kaname estará bien

Pero no entiendes verdad , no es eso bueno no solo eso, no puedo negar que estoy preocupado pero …es que

Hanabusa habla de una buena vez –grito Kain ya enfadado, haba tenido que aguantar el delicioso aroma de la sangre de Kaname –

Déjalo en paz Kain – hablo Shiki por fin quien trataba de controlar a Yue que estaba llorando – por favor

Gracias Shiki – agradeció Aido y abrazo a Taiyo con delicadeza –

No te preocupes todos estamos estresados, Kaname estará bien

Lo sé pero …. Zero el yo

El está vivo – hablo Takuma que regresaba de la enfermería –

Exacto es que no lo entienden, está vivo – todos lo miraban como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas – y yo lo congele por tres meses

Y ahí fue donde todos entendieron si Zero estaba vivo había estado congelado por tres meses y en todos sus rasgos cambiaron a uno de miedo y terror, que habían hecho, por Kami la culpa los empezó a invadir a todos y cada uno.

Kaien entro en la residencia y paso de largo directo a la habitación de Kaname.

Que paso – pregunto Kaien entrando apresuradamente a la habitación –

No lo sabemos aun, pero lo encontramos en el sótano todo cubierto de sangre – informo toga –

Cubierto de sangre, no habrá intentado ….

No lo creo –respondió el Sensei mientras terminaba de quitarle la ropa ensangrentada y lo cubría con una frazada para intentar que su cuerpo entrara en calor –

Aquí está la manta eléctrica – entro Esme en la habitación seguida de Carlisle –

Carlisle se acerco a revisarlo cosa que era inútil, ya que su piel pálida seguía tan perfecta como siempre, tendría que esperar a que despertara.

En la entrada de la habitación el matrimonio fa observaba horrorizado el estado de su señor y Mei fue la que no pudo más y sollozando dio media vuelta para irse seguida de su esposo, al llegar al final de la escalera Jo Fa la detuvo del brazo.

Mei tienes que ser fuerte – pidió Jo –

Lo sé pero ….. no puedo, es horrible esta situación – volvió a sollozar y fue abrazada por Jo –

Te entiendo pero no hay nada que hacer

Pero , no se ahora que kiryuu-sama ha …

Sé que suena cruel pero no te hagas ilusiones , me sorprende que ya haya aguantado tanto tiempo sin volverse loco o sin intentar suicidarse nuevamente – suspiro Jo peor no se dieron cuenta que su conversación no era privada en lo alto de la escalera se encontraban Carlisle, Esme, toga y Kaien y en el recibidor los 6 nobles –

De qué habla Sr. Fa – pregunto Takuma –

Si de qué demonios está hablando – gruño toga –

Espero una explicación – pidió Kaien lo mas tranquilamente posible – que pasa con Zero y Kaname

Kaien – llamo Carlisle – el corazón de Zero volvió a latir

¿Que? – fue la respuesta de Kaien –

Parece ser que Kaname lo hizo

Kaien estuvo en shock por unos segundos hasta que se dejo escuchar la voz del Sr. Fa nuevamente.

El amo Kuran está muriendo – la expresión de horror en el rostro de todos lo obligo a seguir hablando - cuando un lazo de sangre se rompe se siente un dolor tan agudo en el pecho, una ansiedad , es una sensación de no poder respirar – tomo aire – eso lo sé porque Mei es mi segunda esposa si no fuera por ella me habría vuelto loco

Pero si eso es todo Kaname podría tratar de encontrar a alguien y …..

No amo Hanabusa no es tan fácil

Porque no – pregunto Shiki –

El amo es un vampiro de sangre pura y no cualquier vampiro, es la reencarnación de nuestro primer emperador , el emperador Emanak

Todos lo veían con cara de necesitamos una explicación

FLASH BACK

La Sra., juri Kuran estaba en cama mortalmente pálida pero realmente feliz, pues llevaba dentro de ella el fruto del amor que se tenían su esposo Haruka Kuran y ella. Ambos sabían lo peligroso que era aquel embarazo pero a ella eso no le importo tenia fe en que todo saldría bien.

Juri – llamo Haruka –

Dime

Como te sientes hoy – pregunto amorosamente –

Muy bien mira siente - dijo y tomo la mano de Haruka – como patea

Por Kami , te amo Juri

Y yo a ti – pero Juri cerró los ojos con señas de dolor –

Que pasa

Ya viene el bebe

El parto fue muy complicado por lo débil que se encontraba la Reyna de sangre pura, minutos después se oyó el potente llanto del primogénito Kuran del príncipe heredero al trono vampírico, Haruka entro en la habitación donde solo se oía el débil respirar de Juri junto con los sollozos del bebe.

Haruka Kuran tomo al bebe de brazos de su esposa cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y dejo de sentir su corazón latir, Jo fa y mei su esposa se encontraban ahí pues mei había ayudado en el parto

Juri – fue el grito de Haruka quien le entrego el bebe a mei – Juri – volvió a llamar

Ella , lo siento amo Haruka

Jo , mei salgan de aquí – gruño apretando los puños –

Mi señor

Ahora – dijo en tono amenazador viéndolos con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos extendidos –

Sal de aquí mei – empujo Jo a su esposa fuera de la habitación – ya

Haruka Kuran se agacho en señal de dolor y se abrazo a si mismo y en un rápido movimiento alargo sus garras y sin ninguna vacilación se las enterró en el pecho y gracias a Jo no alcanzo el corazón, Haruka levanto al vista y vio los ojos sinceros de su fiel sirviente y este entendió lo que Haruka quería.

Jo lo acerco al cuerpo inerte de Juri que empezaba a desaparecer y lo abrazo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sobre ella, el aire se hizo pesado y el latido de Juri Kuran se dejo escuchar nuevamente.

Haruka Kuran cayó pesadamente al piso y cuando Jo se acerco a el :

Cuando un sangre pura pierde a su pareja la locura se apodera de nuestra mente, gracias Jo sino hubiera sido por ti el bebe se hubiera quedado huérfano – respiro tratando de tomar aire, vio que Jo le iba a decir algo peor no lo dejo - no Jo para nosotros solo hay una pareja y si muere morimos con ella , gracias – y sin más se desmayo con la plena confianza en su sirviente –

FLASH BACK

Después de eso la Sra. Juri estuvo delicada de salud por una semana en la cual Rido Kuran llego atacando al amo y se llevo al bebe, cuando mi señor Haruka regreso traía al bebe en brazos pero ya no era su hijo, Rido uso un hechizo antiguo para traer de vuelta el alma del emperador Emanak , pero aun así los reyes aceptaron al bebe como su pequeño Kaname – termino Jo su explicación -

Pero no podemos hacer nada – pregunto Takuma –

No lo creo Ichijou-sama

Pero Zero está vivo – dijo tristemente y con culpa aido – Kaname puede recuperarse, aunque por mi culpa pudo haber muerto en serio

No te culpes aido – dijo Carlisle –

Como demonios no me voy a culpar yo, yo lo congele y estaba vivo – aido estaba casi histérico lo único que le hacía mantener el control era que traía Taiyo en brazos –

Basta – grito Kaien – poniéndonos así no resolveremos nada , el pasado es eso pasado ahora tendremos que ver que hacer – respiraba lo mas calmadamente posible, quería salir de ahí e ir a ver a su precioso hijo, no había podido hacerlo –

Además aido – le hablo carlisle – el corazón de zero si dejo de latir

Entonces como , es que no entiendo

Algunos vampiros pueden poner sus cuerpos en estado de animación suspendida, es como si estuvieran muertos pero su actividad cerebral sigue funcionando, se cree que asi es como los milenarios han permanecido – informo Jo – aunque yo no había sabido de ningún caso actual

Milenarios – pregunto rima –

Si Touya-sama , son lso vampiros mas antiguos que hay

Entonces no entiendo cómo es que el alma de Emanak está en el cuerpo de Kaname – opino Shiki –

El emperador pidió morir años después de que el príncipe Orez lo hizo – le recordó Aido -

Creo que debo investigar para ver a lo que nos estamos enfrentando – confirmo Carlisle y respiro hondo – además

Que pasa como están Zero y Kaname

Kaname esta inconsciente y Zero … el está en coma, su actividad cerebral indica un coma el problema es que no puedo determinar que tan profundo es, puede que despierte hoy, mañana o que no despierte

No – fue lo único que aido dijo sentándose estaba mareado esto no estaba pasando, la culpa lo mataba –

Aido – llamo Kain – no te culpes y yo creo que fue la mejor elección , todos creíamos que Zero había muerto yo pensé en hacerle un funeral, enterrarlo y eso si hubiera sido fatal – termino con un dejo de miedo – vamos frizzy

Kain tiene razón todos pensamos en enterrarlo – afirmo Takuma – tu lo salvaste

Si vamos aido – se acerco Shiki y le dio a Yue quien le estiraba los brazos y tomo a Taiyo -

Porque estaba pasando esto. Kaname muriendo, Zero en coma que sería de los gemelos esto no era posible no podía salir algo bien en su totalidad, la leve esperanza que brillo por unos instantes había desaparecido nuevamente.

Habían pasado varias horas desde los sucesos y Kaien y toga estaban en la pequeña enfermería con Zero, Kaien no se había despegado de ahí y Esme y Mei se encontraban en la habitación de Kaname que seguía inconsciente hasta que ….

Esme y Mei estaban teniendo una ligera plática mientras esperaban a que Kaname reaccionara cuando de repente este se sentó en la cama confundido volteando para todos lados

Kaname mi niño como te sientes – pregunto Esme acercándose –

Esme

Si aquí estoy

Donde estoy y Yue y Taiyo , que paso – pregunto un desorientado Kaname cosa rara en el, tenía mucho frio y su cuerpo tenia ligeros temblores –

Estás en tu habitación y los bebes están con aido y Shiki los están cuidando – informo Mei -

Hace frio – tirito Kaname y Esme se acerco y le coloco una cobija en los hombros – Esme, Mei podrían prender la luz por favor

Esme y Mei se quedaron viendo la una a la otra, la razón es porque las luces estaban encendidas.

Que pasa Esme – pregunto Carlisle que entraba en la habitación –

Carlisle está muy obscuro y hace frio – dijo Kaname con la mayor calma que podía, no entendía que estaba pasando, estaba seguro que tenía los ojos abiertos y de pronto la ansiedad lo embargo – Carlisle ¿tengo los ojos abiertos? – pregunto con miedo en la voz

Si Kaname, espera voy a ….. – no termino de hablar –

No veo – dijo Kaname – no veo estoy, yo no veo – gruño y se levanto tambaleante, cayendo al piso, palpo el piso y luego la cama para tener un soporte y levantarse pero no lo consiguió.

Carlisle se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse y noto como Kaname temblaba y era muy notorio, su aura se empezó a expandir por toda la habitación, esto alerto a todos los demás ocupantes de la residencia y los primeros en llegar fueron toga y Kaien pues la enfermería estaba más cerca.

Kaname déjame ayudarte – pidió Carlisle pero fue lanzado contra una de las paredes –

No veo estoy ciego – dijo nuevamente y se abrazo a sí mismo – como me ayudara – gruño

Kaname volteaba para todos lados y parpadeaba buscando, tratando de aclarase la vista, esto no era verdad o si , se decía mentalmente ahora que pasaría , Yue y Taiyo que sería de sus hijos , de sus amigos, de su familia no podría protegerlos, no esto no estaba pasándole.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y se agazapo listo para atacar a quien se le acercara estaba tratando de controlarse no quería dañar a nadie, su mente se estaba nublando con el miedo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, su aura estaba en modo de defensa por primera vez en su vida se sentía indefenso, total y mortalmente indefenso que haría ahora.

Sus poderes telequinéticos hicieron vibrar la ventanas que explotaron lanzando los pedazos de vidrio dentro de la habitación, Carlisle reacciono y protegió a Esme, Jo entro y jalo a Mei para que cayera al piso, toga inconscientemente abrazo a Kaien y giro dando la espalda a los vidrios que volaban.

Las paredes siguieron temblando de una manera amenazadora y aunque Kaname trataba de controlarse su mente estaba nublada por el miedo que lo envolvía, en ese momento sintió las auras de los nobles y los gemelos …

Salgan de aquí – gruño y oyó el llanto de sus hijos y una sola idea le cruzo por la mente los había dañado, giro hacia donde escuchaba el llanto – ahora – ordeno

Pero las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, su aura exploto mandando una ráfaga de energía que logro lanzar la puerta de la habitación hasta el otro extremo del pasillo Siren sujeto a rima y callo rodando con ella al piso, las paredes empezaron a despedazarse y los trozos de piedra volaron por toda la habitación, aido creó una pared de hielo mientras retrocedían para salir del lugar.

La pared hielo no duro mucho así que aido se giro para proteger a Taiyo con su cuerpo y Kain hizo lo mismo abrazándolo mientras con su poder fundía pedazos de roca, mientras tanto Shiki le entregaba a Takuma a Yue y apareciendo sus látigo lo hizo girar como una protección mientras caminaban a la salida.

Outo-san – gimió Kaname – no puedo – gruño – sáquelos a todos por favor – diciendo esto último levanto al vista y sus ojos estaban de un rojo opaco y sus colmillos extendidos

Toga y Kaien se miraron entre si y toga fue el primero en reaccionar llegando a espaldas de Kaname, Kaname hizo que la gravedad se viera afectada y empezaran a flotar las cosas por la habitación, Kaien lanzo un ataque para distraerlo cosa que toga aprovecho y abrazo a Kaname por la espalda, Kaname no podía atacarlo en esa posición. Toga recito

stopio ac ufuddhau (detente y obedece, gales) y un símbolo de cazador apareció a los pies de Kaname logrando frenarlo un poco - nolite potestates (detengo tus poderes , latín).

Las manos de toga estaban en el pecho de Kaname y mientras recitaba el hechizo unas runas de un brillante color rojo aparecían en el pecho de este quien aulló de dolor y se tambaleo, Kaien se agacho y en un solo movimiento barrio las piernas de Kaname que al perder el equilibrio cayó de espaldas junto con toga quien aguanto el duro golpe sin perder la concentración, segundos después Kaname empezó a respirar entrecortadamente , no podía respirar y siendo su ultimo pensamiento hacia su amado Zero desmayándose por la falta de aire. Kaien se acerco y puso su mano sobre la de toga y finalizo el hechizo

label hoc condita (guardándolos en este sello, latín), empezó a sudar pero se compuso de inmediato

Carlisle se acerco y cargo a Kaname depositándolo en la cama nuevamente y reviso a un inconsciente toga.

Todos caminaron a la sala después de que Carlisle les aseguro que Kaname ya estaba mejor, Takuma le entrego a Yue a rima ya que tuvo que ayudar a Shiki a llegar a uno de los sofás las piernas no lo sostenían había usado mucha de su energía y aido estaba en la misma condición preocupando a Kain.

El silencio se hizo pesado hasta que

pero que fue lo que paso – pregunto rima –

los poderes de Kaname se salieron de control – respondió Cross que se veía pálido –

eso no puede ser Kaname es muy controlado – repuso Takuma –

yo pienso que lo que sucedido se debió a que está en una situación en al cual no tiene control y al desesperarse sus poderes se salieron de control – opino Carlisle –

pero que clase de situación puede ser para que haya llegado a esos extremos – dijo Kain - sabe que lo apoyaremos incondicionalmente, además Zero ya está con nosotros nuevamente y yo creo que se repondrá y estará gruñéndonos a todos en poco tiempo

lo que le voy a decir es delicado – llamo la atención de todos Carlisle y tomo una respiración profunda – Kaname ha perdido la vista y eso fue lo que provoco que se pusiera en ese estado

pero eso no puede ser – grito Takuma levantándose de su asiento –

lamento decirlo peor es verdad – afirmo Esme –

como sucedió esto, digo los vampiros no nos enfermamos, tenemos unos sentidos muy desarrollados y los de Kaname aun más - explico Takuma –

la realidad es que no sé de donde salió la sangre que tenia Kaname en el cuerpo – expreso Carlisle preocupado – si se hizo algún corte en la muñeca o en alguna parte del cuerpo ya se curaron así que tengo que esperar a que despierte nuevamente para …

sus ojos – interrumpió Esme – estaban sangrando cuando llegamos a la recamara y estaban muy calientes

estas segura

si se me hizo raro y no hemos hablado con respecto a eso – dijo apenada Esme –

no te preocupes – consoló Carlisle – habrá que ver qué fue lo que lo provoco, probablemente su presión se elevo haciendo que los vasos oculares reventara y sangraran – dijo Carlisle sacando conclusiones –

no fue eso – dijo Kaien -

de que hablas Kaien – pregunto Carlisle intrigado –

los vampiros de sangre pura no lloran – susurro Aido que estaba medio dormido –

de que hablas Hanabusa , todos nosotros podemos y lloramos – aclaro Kain –

Kaname-sama nunca a llorado, por lo menos nosotros que hemos estado con él desde que nació no lo hemos visto – dijo Mei haciendo memoria –

Aido tiene razón – intervino Cross – es un tabú , las lagrimas de un sangre pura son sagradas, en algún momento se creyó que tenían poderes curativos igual que su sangre

Eso es verdad veamos el caso de Kiryuu Ichiru – hablo nuevamente Aido – era delicado de salud y como bebió la sangre de la princesa hio su cuerpo obtuvo fortaleza

Directo usted cree que – dijo rima dejando la idea al aire –

Kaname lloro la muerte de Zero y logro derretir el hielo y traerlo de nuevo a la vida, es posible, pero esto tuvo un precio muy alto – dijo en un suspiro –

Los ojos de mi niño no volverán a brillar – sollozo Esme –

Maldición - gruño Takuma dejándolos sorprendidos – que vamos a hacer ahora, que pasara

_**Los ojos son las ventanas del alma y ellos lloraron tu ausencia**_

_**Ahora están en tinieblas esperando que tu luz brille una vez más**_

_**Como solo tú lo sabes hacer**_

11


	5. Chapter 5

_**La añoranza del sol **_

_**Capitulo 5**_

**Capitulo 5**

**SORPRESAS**

Habían pasado dos días de el suceso en el sótano el ambiente era bastante tenso para todos sobre todo para Takuma que parecía león enjaulado y como no estarlo, que Kaname estuviera ciego era un problema y muy serio, estaba vulnerable, si esa información salía de la residencia de la luna correrían el peligro de ser atacados, bueno si parecía paranoico pero era el verdad, todos los vampiros desean poder y el más poderoso era Kaname Kuran.

Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo y beber su sangre y así obtener sus poderes de sangre pura, a veces le daba vergüenza su propia raza exterminarse entre ellos mismo solo por poder.

Por otro lado hoy iría Yuki a su revisión y eso ponía del mal humor a Shiki que desde en la mañana se había negado a hablarle, se iba a volver loco si no podía resolver el problema.

Takuma – llamo Kain –

Dime que sucede

Se que estas ocupado pero tenemos que ver lo del caso de la empacadora – informo Kain – vamos todo saldara bien – lo animo –

Espero que si , o bueno es que tú no tienes estos problemas – dijo resignado Takuma –

Eso crees – sonrió de medio lado Kain – Yuki vendrá con Ruka y sabes lo que significa eso – pregunto Kain –

Pleito con aido

Exacto

Estamos en serios problemas jiji

Lo sé – gruño Kain –

Hace dos días Takuma y Kain habían tomado responsabilidades nuevas con respecto a las empresa de Kaname y por suerte para ellos Kaname les había agradecido el gesto desde lo más hondo de su corazón, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en ellos

FLASH BACK

Estaban todos reunidos después del episodio de Kaname, ya habían llamado al servicio de construcción y reparación cuando el teléfono del Sr. Fa sonó

Moshi, moshi, si habla Fa Jo, no Kuran-sama no está disponible, no, no puedo molestarlo – respondía algo molesto a la persona que había llamado – le he dicho que no se puede, Kuran-sama tiene a los mejores abogados y ….

Fa estaba encolerizándose por la insistencia de la persona al otro lado de la línea, Kain se acerco y le pidió el teléfono

Buenas tardes habla Akatsuki Kain y soy el abogado del Kuran-sama , no hay problema yo personalmente lo veré …. hoy es 14 programe la cita para el 16 a las 12 de la noche si ahí lo espero – dijo Kain y termino la llamada –

Akatsuki- sama – pregunto un Jo sorprendido –

Una demanda de una industria férrea querían que Kaname fuera – estaba explicando al razón de la llamada cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez la llamada la tomo Takuma

Ichijou – dijo con elegancia en la voz y Shiki solo lo observaba y lo veía caminar a su laptop , encenderla y entrar a internet – no compres nada , he dicho que no , es arriesgado, te digo que es un mal movimiento, eso está a la baja – Takuma gruño imperceptiblemente hasta que - es una orden te recuerdo que soy el asistente de Kuran-sama y si yo acepto toda la responsabilidad – Takuma espero unos segundo y sus ojos se habían vuelto carmesí estaba furioso – queda relevado de su cargo Katsumoto el día 16 espero verlo en las oficinas para que me entregue su último informe – dijo y colgó al llamada –

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Takuma- sama lo busca la princesa Kuran dijo Mei entrando al despacho –

Gracias Mei por no me diga así por favor, ha visto a Shiki

Lo siento mi niño Shiki está durmiendo en su recamara

Bien gracias

Takuma salió y fue a recibir a Yuki quien al verlo salto y se le colgó del cuello, Takuma la separo y fueron a la enfermería de los dormitorios del sol, mientras tanto Ruka aprovecho para ir a ver a Kain, los pobres no sabían qué hacer para quitárselas de encima, habían cometido un error y ahora tenían que asumir las consecuencias.

Por otro lado Kaname había podido al fin levantarse de esa odiosa cama y con ayuda de Carlisle había podido darse un merecido baño, también había tenido que pedir ayuda para la selección de ropa pues no veía los colores, le solicito a Mei que ordenara la ropa para que el mismo pudiera tomarlo sin necesidad de estar molestando a nadie.

Carlisle le había explicada la situación de Zero y había decidido ir a verlo pero antes localizo a Shiki y a aido que estaban cuidando de los gemelos, quería hablar con ellos los había notado algo cambiados sin contar que los bebes no los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, si no estaban con él estaban con ellos y de todo lloraban.

Nos mandaste llamar Kaname – pregunto Shiki entrando con Yue en brazos –

Si Shiki adelante – cuando sintió las presencias más cerca volvió a llamar – como se portan mis pequeños angelitos – pregunto por fin –

Bien – dijo aido algo bajo para su tono de voz normal –

Que te sucede aido – pregunto Kaname –

Na, nada Kaname solo estoy algo , hummm

Esta deprimido igual que todos – afirmo Shiki ganándose una mirada de coraje de aido -

Y se puede saber porque

Bueno es que – suspiro aido – me siento culpable yo congele a Zero y ahora sé que no estaba muerto es , es mi culpa tal vez , bueno no sé si hubiéramos esperado un poco más –pero fue cortado bruscamente por Kaname –

Aido, Zero realmente estaba muerto no respiraba, su corazón dejo de latir créeme así que por favor no te culpes más - dijo Kaname con dolor en la voz – los mande a llamar porque los he notado raros, bueno sus auras están cambiando y me gustaría que …

Horas más tarde

Que pasa Carlisle , porque la urgencia – pregunto toga –

Es que no encontramos a Zero – dijo Aido con preocupación en la voz –

Como que no lo encuentran debe estar en la enfermería – afirmo Kaien –

Es que en serio no está entramos a verlo y la cama estaba vacía – afirmo Shiki –

Bueno en realidad no sé, también acabo de llegar y yo tengo una teoría – dijo Carlisle que acababa de llegar por el llamado de aido quien también llamo a toga y a Kaien – vengan

Los cuatro vampiros caminaron hacia las escalera o más precisamente hacia el dormitorio de Kaname al llegar abrieron la puerta con cuidado y ahí sentado en el suelo recargado en la gran cama se encontraba anda más y nada menos que Kaname Kuran con un inconsciente Zero en brazos.

Era una imagen muy tierna Kaname acunaba entre sus brazos a Zero y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar

Kaname – llamo y este se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente y gruño –

Es mío – fue todo lo que dijo y enseño los colmillos –

Eso lo sabemos yo solo vengo a entregarte los resultados de lo que me pediste Y tenias razón en tus suposiciones – finalizo Carlisle –

Que hacen todos aquí – hablo bajo muy bajo casi amenazante- Zero es mío es mi niño –volvió a gruñir -

Óyeme – dijo Kaien – también es mi hijo - y fingió llorar - nosotros solo veníamos a decirles que ya estaba la cena, toga dile tu

Vamos Kuran no se quedaran si cenar o si –pregunto toga –

Kaname – hablo Shiki – los gemelos tienen hambre – dijo con algo de miedo mientras veía lo posesivamente que abrazaba a Zero –

La mente de Kaname trataba de aclararse, que habían dicho cena, hijo, los gemelos y la cabeza empezó a dolerle …

FLASH BACK

Hace unas horas había localizado la enfermería el solo había entrado y tratado de sentir la presencia de Zero pero era como si no hubiera nadie, camino a paso lento con cuidado de no tirar nada y libero su mente y escucho la máquina de monitoreo del ritmo cardiaco de Zero, con cuidado llego y tanteando encontró al mano de Zero se agacho para sentir el calor en ella peor solo sintió la piel fría y eso le provoco un dolor en el pecho.

Su otra mano a llevo al rostro del durmiente y lo delineo solo se sentía su débil respiración, llego a sus cabellos y los empezó a peinar con delicadeza como cuando dormían juntos , como cuando su Zero estaba vivo en su totalidad, ahora respiraba , su corazón palpitaba pero estaba frio muy frio, dios dolía y mucho.

No sentía su alma era como un cuerpo sin vida y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

Zero amor mío, pequeña luna, te extraño – gimió Kaname – tu piel esta tan fría y supongo que estas pálido más de lo normal, no puedo verte y eso me mata, desearía poder hacerlo una vez más ver tus hermosos ojos.

Odio ese aparato y esta maldita cama, estoy celoso de la misma muerte porque pudo tenerte con ella durante estos meses, estos tres casi 4 meses en agonía para mi, estuvo contigo fue tu amiga y compañera y yo te añore y desee tenerte.

Peor sabes este lugar no es para ti así que es hora de irnos.

Kaname uso sus poderes y desconecto los catetes del cuerpo de Zero y con cuida infinito lo cargo y usando su tele transportación llego a su recamara, aun no se había repuesto del agotamiento sufrido así que termino sentado en el suelo pero no soltó el cuerpo inerte de Zero.

Busco los labios de Zero y deposito un tierno beso en esos labios tan suyos pero estaban fríos muy fríos.

Kaname acerco su muñeca a la boca enterró sus colmillos y sorbió un poco de su sangre y luego busco la boca de Zero y en un tierno beso le paso su sangre y sintió el ritmo cardiaco de Zero subir al igual que su temperatura, repitió el mismo procedimiento un par de veces más.

Acaricio su suave cabello con ternura y amor infinitos, acaricio sus brazos y como pudo jalo un cobertor y lo envolvió para darle calor.

Dios era terrible sentir esta impotencia tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos

Zero – sollozo – abre tus ojos despierta te necesitamos , te necesito

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Kaname me escuchas – llamo Kaien – es hora de cenar

Si Outo-san –dijo todavía algo perdido y aun con Zero en brazos

Kaname creo que lo mejor es que acuestes a Zero para que este más cómodo – Carlisle opino acercándose – anda vamos te ayudo – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kaname evitando en todo momento tocar a Zero –

Kaname sentía todas las presencias juntas menos la de Zero, la de su Zero y al sentir la mano de Carlisle se tenso pero su mente trabaja a todo vapor recordándose que todos ahí eran buenas personas no debía lastimar a nadie, tenían razón. Asintió a la proposición de Carlisle y este lo ayudo a levantarse con Zero en brazos, la cabeza le punzaba y era en serio, por fin recupero un poco la cordura.

Con ayuda de Carlisle acomodo a Zero en la cama y lo arropo amorosamente ante la atenta mirada de todos los ahí presentes jamás en su vida se habían imaginado ver a Kuran Kaname en una situación así de paternal y amoroso.

Lo siento – se disculpo en general – estoy un poco fuera de mi

No te preocupes muchacho – dijo toga – es hora de cenar

Gracias pero no tengo hambre, mejor voy por los gemelos

No es necesario - dijo Aido que entraba con ambos bebes en brazos – Shiki por favor sostén a Yue

No es posible que no puedas tu solo – se burlo Shiki –

Que gracia – respondió el rubio que se veía muy pálido –

Outo san podría conseguirme otra manta para Zero por favor – pidió Kaname como pretexto para que lo dejaran solo con aido y Shiki –

Si claro toga me acompañas por favor , si ya se , ya se te acurdas la manta azul esa de peluche vamos toga ayúdame – trataba de sonar Cross como siempre pero toda esta situación era difícil para él –

Eres un dolor de cabeza – gruño toga y salieron ambos –

Una vez solos

Yue bebe que te pasa – preguntaba Shiki quien a duras penas podía sostener al niño en brazos pues se retorcía para llegar con Kaname –

Si en serio que les pasa –ha ido estaba igual –

Opino que deben de ponerlos en la cama - pidió Carlisle –

Shiki y aido pusieron a los bebes en la cama y manos gemelos gatearon hasta llegar junto a Zero y con sus pequeñas manitas tocaban la mano de Zero y se acercaron a él tratando de que les hiciera caso, pero al no recibir respuesta s ambos empezaron a llorar. Kaname sintió un dolor en su corazón por la conexión con sus hijos.

Kaname tanteo la cama hasta toparse con los bebes y les acaricio sus pequeñas cabecitas y les hablo, la voz tranquila de su padre hizo que dejaran de llorar por unos minutos

Vamos Yue , Taiyo , papa está durmiendo hay que dejarlo descansar – tal vez lo gemelos no entendían peor la calmada voz de Kaname los tranquilizaba , los bebes dejaron de llorar y se acomodaron junto a Zero – Carlisle podría acomodarlos por favor

Claro Kaname

Aido, Shiki hay algo muy importante que debo anunciarles recuerdan que me hicieron el favor de dejar que les tomaran una muestra de sangre – ambos jóvenes dijeron si al unisonó – Carlisle ya trajo el resultado , Carlisle por favor

Carlisle les entrego un sobre a cada uno y de repente la temperatura del lugar empezó a bajar y se oyó un golpe seco.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Esto era algo fuera de lo normal, la residencia de la luna ahora era el lugar más feliz del mundo o por lo menos para algunos de ellos.

Cuando Kain y Takuma regresaron de los asuntos legales de Kaname, aido, Shiki, Carlisle y muy a su pesar Kaname estaban en la sala esperándolos cosa que los sorprendió pero pensaron que algo malo había pasado

Kain casi corrió al ver a aido con los ojos llorosos y Takuma abrazo a su Poky por un minuto pensaron que Zero bueno que él había recaído nuevamente pero cuál fue su sorpresa que:

FLASH BACK

Kain – llamo aido – ha pasado algo muy importante – trataba de hablar –

Que paso aido dime que sucedió – dijo con mucha preocupación Kain –

Si Poky que pasa porque estas tan pálido dímelo - pidió Takuma –

Neko , yo bueno es que seremos padres – dijo Shiki sin más –

De que hablas Poky no te entiendo – decía un aturdido Takuma -

Si Takuma Shiki tiene razón serán padres y nosotros también Kain

Que – fue todo lo que pudo decir Kain –

Aido y Shiki resultaron ser también donceles igual que Zero o mejor dicho ese fue el regalo que Zero les dio , el poder de procrear – explico Carlisle -

Y como respuesta ambos Takuma y Kain cayeron inconscientes al piso una vez recuperados de la emoción abrazaron y besaron a sus parejas con amor, mucho amor

Kaname los felicito sinceramente aunque la verdad sintió un poco de envidia él no había podido vivir aquella emoción con su Zero y eso le dio algo de tristeza pero estaba feliz por sus amigos ellos se lo merecían aunque Takuma estaba en serios problemas.

**FIN DE FLASH ABCK**

Kaname estaba tratando de poner atención a la conversación telefónica que sostenía con un inversionista pero le era casi imposible algo no andaba bien. Pero no podía saber que era con total seguridad.

Su mente empezó a ordenas los sucesos , aido y Kain habían salido un rato a la ciudad Kain estaba como loco y no dejaba a aido casi no moverse, Shiki y Takuma estaban en el algo en una especie de pick Nick y para todo le preguntaba Takuma a Shiki si estaba bien.

Carlisle y Esme habían salido a cazar en realidad habían empezado a tomar comprimido pero no eran muy de su agrado bueno casi para nadie.

Kaien había insistido en cuidar a los gemelos y había arrastrado al pobre de toga con el que aunque lo negara adoraba a sus hijos, así que aquí estaba solo con se alma, ya que rima y Siren habían ido de compras, bueno rima había arrastrado a Siren literalmente.

**CON AIDO Y KAIN**

Aido seguro que el bebe esta bien no necesitas descansar mira que podemos sentarnos un rato - insistía Kain –

No Kain el bebe esta bien te lo aseguro - dijo al irritado aido lo que el tenía era mucho calor pero en exceso –

Ven mira esa tienda es más que perfecta , todo para bebes – dijo Kain y arrastro ha ido sin dejarlo replicar –

La verdad aido estaba cansado y mucho llevaban todo el día en la calle viendo cosas para bebes sabía que Kain ansiaba tener un hijo propio pero el ya estaba cansado solo quería dormir y comer algo , los pies el estaban matando y sentía que se deshidrataba , había querido comprarse una bebida energética helada peor Kain se lo había prohibido diciéndole "le hará daño al bebe mira un botella de agua al tiempo y aido se tuvo que conformar incluso había ido al sanitario a refrescarse y Kain entro que porque se había tardo mucho que si estaba bien el bebe.

Dios nunca había pensado que Kain se volviera tan loco con lo de su embarazo el aun no podía creerlo pero estaba mas que feliz le gustaría que fuera una hermosa nena con el color de ojos de su Kain se vería genial, ahora entendía porque se sentía tan mal, pero valdrá la pena mi Kain será feliz, - esos eran los pensamientos de aido.

CON TAKUMA Y SHIKI

Poky – llamo Takuma –

Dime

Me preocupas seguro que estas bien , porque no descansas un rato te vez muy pálido – insistía Takuma –

No neko , oye deberíamos ir a una tienda para bebes y ver que es lo que tiene – decía un muy emocionado Shiki –

Creo que lo mejor es que descanses eso sería agotador para ti – dijo Takuma y besos a Shiki en los labios –

Pero Takuma el bebe necesitara cosas

Si Poky lo sé iremos después que te parece ahora niño tienes que alimentarte – dijo sensualmente y le dio de comer en la boca – o quieres algo más dulce como mi sangre

Quien dijo que tu sangre es dulce – ronroneo Shiki olvidando por u momento sus deseos de ir de compras para su bebe -

No lo es – pregunto Takuma fingiendo tristeza –

No – contesto Shiki seguro de si – es electrificante

En serio bueno pues es toda tuya quiero que estés no soportaría si algo te pasara Poky eres mi razón de vivir – expreso Takuma –

Shiki solo le sonrió y se acerco a su cuello para prepararlo y beber un poco de sangre en realidad no está hambriento pero no le pasaba anda si le daba gusto a Takuma además faltaban por lo menos 3 meses tendría tiempo.

CON KANAME

Kaname seguía con es extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien, por fin pudo terminar su conferencia , ahora tenia que trabajar a base de llamadas y correos y lo que tenia que estar presente le pedía a Takuma o a Kain que lo representaran nadie podía saber que estaba ciego , si alguien se enteraba pondría en peligro a su familia y ya no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie mas.

Salió del despacho y camino con calma a la escalera en todo este tiempo ya había aprendido a reconocer la residencia de la luna , no iba a estar toda al vida pidiendo ayuda para todo se sentía frustrado por no poder ver pero había valido la pena zero estaba vivo. Una semana dándole su sangre y sus signos eran más estables, según comento Carlisle había buenas posibilidades de recuperación.

Llego a su recamara abrió la puerta y el ambiente era tenso. Camino unos pasos dentro de esta acercándose a la cama como todas y cada una de las veces a saludar a zero.

Se sentó con cuidado acerco a su mano para acariciar el rostro de su bello durmiente y quedo estático el cuerpo de zero no estaba , tanteo toda la cama y por primer vez desde su ceguera maldijo en voz alta,. Trataba de sentir que había pasado , alguien abría entrado y se había llevado a zero, sabría alguien fuera del grupo que era doncel , que demonios había pasado.

Se levanto dispuesto a salir de la habitación mientras buscaba su celular para llamar a toga o Kaien necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara el no ver era una gran desventaja.

El teléfono empezó a sonar

Kaname – dijo al voz del otro lado de la línea -

Sensei es zero el no …..

Pero no termino de hablar porque fue empujado bruscamente al piso haciendo que el teléfono saliera volando aun conectado en la llamada

Kaname – grito al voz – Kuran sigues ahí

Pero solo se escucho un gemido de dolor y luego nada


End file.
